


Day 7: Pie

by Sang_argente



Series: 25 Days of Fic 2.0 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>moonlightcalls asked: christmas prompt: erica/boyd cookie baking?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 7: Pie

“Why did we volunteer to do all the desserts for the pack Christmas party again?” Erica whined from where she was practically laying on the counter. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun, streaked white with the flour that dusted her hands, and her dramatic make up had faded to nothing but leftover eyeliner smudges.

Boyd rolled his eyes as he pulled a sheet of cookies out of the oven. “Because we’re the only ones with baking experience and we knew it would get us out of actually having to do anything party related.”

Perking up enough to pull herself off the counter, Erica smiled. “That’s right! We don’t have to listen to Lydia bitch about decorations!”

“Or suffer through Stiles telling us every vaguely Christmas related fact he knows.”

“Or watch Scott and Allison mack on each other under the mistletoe.”

Boyd grimaced and turned to look at his girlfriend. “We’ll probably have to do that last one at the party.”

“Positive thinking, babe,” Erica said. She pouted just the slightest bit when he laughed.

“I’m sorry,” Boyd apologized, leaning over to kiss her forehead sweetly. “Now, what’s left?”

“Well, we’ve got a couple of pies,” Erica replied, dragging out the word pies.

Groaning, Boyd shook his head tiredly. “We’ve already done three other pies. Anything else?”

Erica’s eyes sparkled as she clapped her hands together in excitement. “Cookies?”

“What kind of cookies?”

“Raspberry swirl?” Erica begged, wrapping her arms around Boyd’s neck. “Please?”

“I saw that one coming,” he admitted as he laughed again, deep and quiet. “There’s some dough already chilled in the fridge if you wanna get it.”

“Awesome,” Erica cheered. She slid down and went to grab the dough, eager to spread it out and slap some filling on it. Raspberry swirl cookies were her favorite to eat and making the roll was her favorite part. Granted, she always hated waiting on it to chill again.

“Now what?” She asked after the roll had been put back in the fridge. Turning, she found Boyd already spooning out different dough. “What are those?”

“Snowballs,” Boyd answered as he shaped the dough accordingly and dropped it onto the baking sheet. “C’mere and help me.”

Bare feet padded across the kitchen floor quietly as Erica joined her boyfriend. It was obvious that, as excited as she was to eat cookies, making them was not her specialty. The balls of dough that she shaped were lumpy and misshapen compared to Boyd’s near perfect ones.

“Shut up,” Erica complained, knocking into Boyd lightly when he wouldn’t stop laughing. “You know I’m better with the pies.”

“I know,” Boyd agreed. He bent down to put the cookies into the oven and then came up quickly, smacking another kiss onto his girl’s forehead. “That’s why it’s your turn, babe.”

“Thanks, _babe_ ,” Erica said as she reached for her ingredients. “So glad we had this experience. Really.”

But for all her quips, Erica couldn’t help but send out some positive thoughts for the pack. After all, without them, she probably wouldn’t have made it to this point.

_Thanks guys. Merry Christmas._

And if the pack, scattered and busy as they were trying to get ready for the part, all suddenly felt a rush of happiness, no one thought to mention it.

**Author's Note:**

> guys prompts are still open on my [tumblr.](http://stilesthesasswolf.tumblr.com) they can be any winter/christmas prompt for any pairing or fandom.


End file.
